


Inevitability

by firelord65



Series: Fecky's Whumptober Oneshots [17]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Execution, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, The Skeld (Among Us), Whumptober 2020, wrongfully accused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65
Summary: The reactor melts down. Not to worry, Cyan was there to fix it.Maybe he should have let someone else give it a shot first.
Series: Fecky's Whumptober Oneshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950469
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Inevitability

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Day 17: I Did Not See That Coming - ~~Blackmail | Dirty Secret~~ | Wrongfully Accused

After such a tumultuous and chaotic evening, the quiet was almost… nice. Cyan looked around at the void filled with the hundreds of stars and planets around him. So many places, so many lost opportunities. It hadn’t needed to be this way, but it wasn’t like he had much of a choice now.

Red had started it all. When the reactor started to melt down and he found Cyan there among the parts - trying to _fix it_ , mind you - Red had jumped to the first and most incorrect of conclusions. After shoving Cyan out of the way and getting the reactor back on line, Red had then rushed off to the cafeteria and declared an _emergency meeting_.

“I don’t trust Cyan,” he announced firmly. Everyone was gathered in the room, pulled away from critical tasks to discuss Red’s delirious theories. 

Purple scoffed and shook his head. “Why do you always do this?” he grumbled under his breath. Red made a face behind his visor and turned to look at the others in the group instead. 

“I’m serious. Cyan’s has been acting suspicious ever since we left Polus,” Red insisted. 

Cyan threw his hands in the air. “How have I been acting suspicious?” he shouted, outraged. “When have you even _seen_ me? You’re always holed up in Admin acting like you’ve got things to do there.”

“I’m monitoring the personnel on board,” Red retorted. “And you’re not saying anything to your defense.”

Cyan sputtered as Yellow and Orange exchanged a look between them. “Red does spend a lot of time in Admin,” one of them said. 

“But that means that he knows when people have been doing what they should,” the other finished. They had started doing this lately - acting like they were one unit. It was annoying in normal social situations. Here it was unbearable. 

“Oh, shut up,” Cyan snapped. “Being in Admin just means that he creeps on who’s in what compartment. That’s not supervising. That’s playing Big Brother.”

Purple’s helmet tipped. “Well,” he hedged, “as much as I don’t enjoy defending Red, you are under valuing his contributions in Admin, Cyan. It is an invaluable resource - when applied properly.”

Red swanned around the table to where Green and Black were sitting. Black had their arms crossed. Green wasn’t even pretending to pay attention, not until Red slapped a hand on her shoulder. “Have either of you ever seen Cyan work in the reactor before?” Red pressed. He then answered his own question, further feeding into his own crackpot thoughts. “Because I haven’t. Cyan, you’re a botanist aren’t you? How can you even know the first thing about reactor maintenance?”

Visors swiveled to face him. Cyan waved his hands again. “I _don’t_ know anything about the reactor!” he admitted. Then he cringed and shook his head. “I mean- No, c’mon, I know what you’re going to say next but- but- _listen_!”

Red leapt onto the table and jabbed a finger in Cyan’s direction. “So he admits it then! He doesn’t know anything about the reactor and yet conveniently is the only one there when it starts to melt down.”

Heat burned on Cyan’s cheeks and ears. “I was there dealing with wires and then heard the alarms. I wasn’t just going to ignore it,” he pleaded. 

Around the table, heads dipped together and murmurs were exchanged. Cyan slammed on the table. “Hello? This is insane, you realize.”

Red crossed his arms and moved once more to the seat he had vacated. He didn’t sit down and instead propped one foot on the chair. “None of us have forgotten what happened to Blue,” Red said quietly. The murmuring at the table intensified and Cyan’s stomach dropped out from under him.

“That was an accident,” Cyan squeaked. “That’s what the med scan told us. Something with the auto-doors and a blip in the sensors.” It had been a gruesome affair but at the time everyone had agreed - no one was at fault if it was just the Skeld systems failing again. 

“Didn’t you argue with Blue a lot?” Purple asked. Cyan’s stomach fell another foot. If someone as level-headed as _Purple_ was buying into the conspiracy, he really needed to get things under control. 

“He did,” Yellow answered. Orange echoed the sentiment. 

Green no longer looked disinterested. She was pushing her chair back and looking at Cyan with complete distrust. “What do we do then?” she asked the group.

“Nothing! Because there’s nothing going on!” Cyan shouted. He was drowned out by Purple and Red both talking over one another. 

“What about the Airlock?” Black offered. Silence fell over the crew.

“What about it?” Green asked cautiously. Her question was met with sounds of agreement. Cyan’s mouth opened and shut as he struggled to register that _this was actually happening, right here, right now._

Black paused and the entire crew remained fixated on them. Then they replied in the same flat tone they always used, “It could be a prison cell. Until we get back to MIRA HQ.”

“Absolutely not,” Cyan snapped. 

Red rounded on him. “You’re not willing to accept that you could very well be a threat to us?”

“Absolutely not!” Cyan repeated. “I know that I’m not a threat to anyone. I’m just- I’m- What, because I’m horrible at nuclear fission that means that I tried to blow up the ship and killed Blue?”

Yellow and Orange crossed their arms. “That’s not what we’re saying,” one said.

“We need reassurance that you won’t try anything,” the other completed. 

Cyan looked to Purple again. Surely he could be reasonable here? Surely this had gone far enough. “I’ll say confined to quarters if that’s what you really think, but you don’t need to lock me up,” he insisted. 

And yet the tide had fully pulled away from Cyan. Purple looked over the rest of the crew and turned away from Cyan. “Hands up. Who thinks he could be trusted just confined to quarters?” Purple posed to the group. 

Cyan watched, horrified, as only Green and Black raised their hands. “That was all I intended by the airlock,” Black added. 

Red cleared his throat. “I think that confinement is too good for him,” he said. 

Cyan sputtered and tried to push back and found himself once again spoken over by the others. Red pointed to Black. “They had the right idea. The airlock. It would be effective. Maybe even humane.” 

“What do you mean, humane?” Cyan protested. 

“If he killed Blue, then yeah, he does deserve to pay for that,” Green agreed, her hand now dropping back to the table. Black frowned behind their visor and looked around the table. Their hand was the only one still up from Purple’s question.

Cyan slapped his hands on the table. “I. Didn’t. Kill. Blue,” he shouted. Yellow flinched and Orange soothed them with a hand on theirs. 

“There’s the anger,” Red said firmly. “I _know_ that Blue’s death was no accident. We should have realized sooner.” 

“All in favor of the airlock, then?” Purple posed. One by one hands went up and expressions turned cold.

Cyan felt his chest tighten and his skin grow cold. “You’re making a mistake,” he insisted weakly. Purple gestured to Black and the pair of them gripped Cyan by the forearms. He tried to wrestle them off and found that his panic stricken struggles were too weak to wriggle out. He continued to cry out as they dragged him bodily through the hallway to the tiny chamber. Only Red followed, leaving the others behind. 

Cyan twisted his head to try and see Yellow or Orange or even Green behind him. He didn’t have enough range of motion. When he turned back he realized that they were only feet away from the airlock. He kicked and twisted and struggled once more to throw off Purple or Black. “Let me go! Let me go!” Cyan cried. 

He found himself being tossed forward and landed in a heap on the deck plating. Drowning in the weight of his suit’s backpack and bulk, he struggled to get back to his feet. As he turned back around, the door hissed shut behind him. Red stared clearly through the porthole, his face impassive. 

Cyan watched Red’s lips move wordlessly. The sound from the ship didn’t penetrate the heavy steel securing the airlock. Still, Cyan pounded his fists against the door and shouted. “Please, no!” Over and over he begged as he watched the green lettering scroll on the display next to him. 

Decompressing…

Decompressing…

“You have to let me go!” Cyan howled before falling to his knees and sobbing. When the back door opened, the vacuum of space tugged merrily at his suit. There was no resistance, no struggle to pull him gently from the Skeld and let him drift. Within seconds the door had sealed again, now with Cyan on the outside. 

He shook in his suit, his breathing shallow with trembling sobs. The HUD flickered to life on his visor and informed him that he should really return back to atmosphere. He would only have enough personal reserves to last the next five minutes at the current respiration rate. 

Tears obscured the countdown as Cyan tumbled further and further away from the ship. Even without the engines on he was soon out of range of even the tether they used for emergency spacewalks. Cyan looked out instead on the dark fabric of space and tried to calm himself. If he was going to suffocate to death, he could at least do it gracefully and quietly. 

With each trembling inhale and nervous exhale, Cyan felt his chest loosen and the tears slow on his face. The absolute silence of space was worming its way into his head, fueling his calming breaths. 

And then there was just Cyan, the stars, and a fading display of O2 levels waiting for the inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my first fic that _didn't_ have White as an Imposter and tbh that was just weird when writing it! But focusing on the straight interpersonal drama and distrust between the Crewmates was still a lot of fun :D


End file.
